Falling
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: "Aku tak mau kau sakit"-Baekhyun/"Aku bisa semakin jatuh padamu, hyung"-Sehun/Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun/EXO/HunBAek
**A HunBaek Fanfiction-Falling...**

 _"_ _Aku hanya tak mau Sehun sakit,"-Baekhyun_

 _"_ _Kalau begini terus, aku akan semakin jatuh padamu hyung.."-Sehun_

 **Hunbaek Fanfiction-Falling..**

 **©Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 ** _Ficlet_**

 **[Warning! Typos EveryWhere. Yaoi/ Boys Love/ Shounen-ai]**

 _'_ _Huft...'_

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menghela napas... Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa menunggu akan semenyebalkan ini. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan sebuah _caffe_ dekat sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja _sih_ Sehun menunggunya di dalam.. tapi melihat nama _caffe_ ini saja sudah membuatnya cukup tahu bahwa itu adalah _caffe_ khusus untuk pasangan kekasih atau dengan kata lain, Sehun akan semakin terlihat bodoh jika ia terduduk di dalam sana hanya sendirian— _Hell,_ Sehun tidak ingin disebut _jomblo—_ walau kenyataanya memang iya—, apalagi didalam sana pasti banyak teman-teman satu sekolahya, _For God Sake!_ Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan Sehun?!

 _Okay, okay..._ Sehun memang sedikit berlebihan jika itu menyangkut tentang eksistensinya, ia hanya tidak mau dicap sebagai _prince charming_ _kesepian_. Baiklah cukup dengan kenarsisan Sehun yang sudah diambang menghawatirkan, lebih baik kita berdoa agar orang yang ditunggu Sehun segera datang, karena Sehun berani bersumpah kakinya sudah keram dan pegal. Belum lagi udara dingin yang sudah hampir membuatnya membeku, salahkan Sehun karena ia hanya memakai seragam sekolah yang terlapisi _blazer_ tipis di awal musim semi seperti ini. Memang udara sudah mulai hangat, tapi kalau hanya memakai baju setipis itu, siapa yag tidak kedinginan?

" _Ugh,_ kalau tahu dia akan terlambat lebih baik aku di sekolah saja, lagipula kenapa dia menyuruhku menunggu disini, _sih?_ Memalukan!" Monolog Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya sibuk menulusi jalanan, siapa tahu ia melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sambil mulutnya tak berhenti merapalkan berbagai sumpah serapah.

Sampai dia merasakan getaran di saku _blazer_ nya. Bodoh! Kenapa Sehun lupa kalau dia membawa _handphone_?! Tahu begini, sudah sedaritadi ia menghubungi orang itu.

 _'_ _Incoming Call: Baekki-hyung..'_

Itulah yang tertulis di layar _handphone_ Sehun, dengan segera ia menggangkat panggilan dari kakak kelas faforitnya itu...

" _Yeobeoseyo?_ _Waeyo_ Baekki-hyung?"

"..."

"Eh, Baekhyun-hyung tahu kalau aku akan bertemu Luhan-hyung?"

"..."

"A-anieyo, itu bukan kencan!"

"..."

"Baek-hyung, berhenti! Aku tidak bekencan dengan Luhan-hyung!"

 _'_ _Kalau bukan kencan lalu apa? Kenapa kau menunggu di depan Caffe tempatku bekerja paruh waktu?'_

Sehun terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Berbalik dan mendapati sosok namja manis tersenyum kearahnya. Tangan kirinya memegang _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru, yang Sehun yakini baru saja menghubungi ponselya.

"Hai, berapa lama kau berdiri disini?" tanya Baekhyun—namja manis tadi—pada Sehun yang masih pada mode kagum pada sosok manis di depannya ini.

Di depannya, Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan seragam yang tentu sama dengan yang ia kenakan, hanya saja tertutupi jaket cukup tebal berwarna putih dengan tambahan bulu-bulu halus di bagian kerahnya. Sedikit heran, karena ini sudah memasukui musim semi, tapi kakak kelas manisnya ini masih menggunakan jaket setebal itu.

"Hunn _ie_ , kau melamun?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Wajah Sehun terasa terbakar, saat _sunbae_ kesayanggannya itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap lucu. _Ugh,_ siapa yang tahan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Kakak kelasnya itu selain dikenal paling pintar juga terkenal karena wajah manis dan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

Mata yang melengkung kebawah menyerupai mata anak anjing, hidung mungil namun mancung itu, bibir tipis yang jika tertarik akan membentuk senyuman yang bahkan mengalahkan pelangi. _Ah,_ perpaduan yang sempurna untuk membentuk wajah _innocence_ bak malaikat kecil.

 _God~_ selamatkan wajah Sehun yang sudah semerah tomat yang sering di tanam ibunya di taman belakang rumahnya.

" _Eh,_ Baekhyun-hyung. Maaf, apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

" _Huh,_ aku tanya sudah sejak kapan kau berdiri disini?" Balas Baekhyun dengan sedikit mem- _pout_ bibirnya karena kesal. _Argh,_ siapapun tolong hentikan niat Sehun untuk menculik namja manis di depannya ini.

" _A-ah,_ kira-kira sudah empatpuluh menit yang lalu." Jawab Sehun setelah melirik _Rolex_ hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

" _Hah_ , selama itu?! Dasar rusa bodoh, membiarkan adik kelas kesayanganku kedinginan di luar sini! Sehun sebaiknya pulang saja, sebenarnya Luhan sudah pulang sedari tadi karena ibunya mengeluh sakit, saat akan menghubungimu dia lupa kalau ponselnya sedang di- _service_. Jadi dia tadi menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu. Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin menghubungimu lebih cepat, tapi kelas tambahan baru saja selesai, jadi baru sempat sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal.

Terbesit rasa kecewa di hati Sehun, tapi segera tergantikan kebahagiaan saat bibir tipis Baekhyun mengucapkan bahwa Sehun adalah adik kelas kesayangan Baekhyun. Rasanya, seperti jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya, menggelitik bibir Sehun untuk melengkungkan senyum walau hanya samar.

"Gwaenchana, ini bukan salah Baek-hyung. _Huft,_ kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Baek-hyung, tugas sekolahku suah menungguku dirumah."Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak surai sewarna madu milik Baekhyun, membuat si empunya mendongak. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum terlukis di bibirnya walau masih terlihat raut menyesal di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, _bye_ Baek-hyung!"

Sehun mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dari arah datangnya Baekhyun. Baru sekitar 10 meter ia berjalan, terdengar teriakan yang meneriakkan namanya dari belakang. Langkahnya otomatis berhenti, Sehun dengan segera berbalik. Alisnya mengernyit begitu mendapati tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menunduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Baek-hyung, kenapa?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dengan normal malah terlihat sibuk membongkar isi tasnya. Entah apa yang dicari oleh lelaki mungil itu, tapi begitu mendapatkannya raut wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Sehun, sini... mendekat padaku!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuat gestur agar Sehun lebih mendekat padanya.

Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut dan mendekatkan tubunya ke arah Baekhyun. Raut wajah yang semula bingung itu kini sudah berganti menjadi raut keterkejutan saat Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berjinjit didepannya dan mengalungkan sebuah syal rajut berwarna merah _maroon_ dilehernya.

Sehun bersumpah bahwa dia dapat mencium aroma _strawberry_ yang khas dari rambut Baekhyun, yang mana membuktikan betapa dekatnya jarak diantara ia dan namja manis itu. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik bagi kesehatan jantung Sehun.

"Seharusnya Sehun menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit tebal besok... awal musim semi masih terlalu dingin kalau kau hanya memakai baju setipis ini." Ucap Baekhyun di sela kegiatannya mengikat syal untuk Sehun.

" _Nah_ , selesai! Sekarang Sehun bisa pulang kerumah tanpa harus kedinginan." Pekik Baekhyun riang setelah sedikit merapikan rambut Sehun yang sudah mulai panjang.

" _Eh,_ apa tidak apa-apa? Kalau Baek-hyung kedinginan bagaimana?"

"Aniyo... Sehun lebih membutuhkan syal itu dibanding diriku. Lihat, aku sudah memakai jaket setebal ini..." Tunjuk Baekhyun sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk lebih meyakinkan Sehun kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"T-tapi hyung..." ujar Sehun masih ragu.

" _Sst_ , tidak ada tapi-tapian. Coba rasakan, wajahmu sudah sangat dingin. Belum lagi telapak tanganmu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang hangat."Aku hanya tidak mau Sehun terkena _flu_ besok." Lanjutya lirih.

Sehun tertegun. Mata yang sehari-harinya selalu berpendar cerah kini terlihat meredup, meyiratkan kekhawatiran yang dalam, membuat tidak hanya wajah Sehun yang menghangat, tetapi juga hatinya. Sehun tersenyum lalu balas menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun.

" _Eum,_ Baek-hyung juga jaga kesehatan. Ah, bukankah seharusnya Baek-hyung sudah masuk kerja?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak lucu. Laki-laki mungil itu segera mengecek jam tangannya, dan benar sekarang sudah saatnya ia masuk kerja. Sehun terkekeh pelan saat Baekhyun menggit bibir bawahnya karena gelisah.

"Ya sudah, Baek-hyung sebaiknya segera pergi ke _caffe_ , aku akan segera pulang."

"Kalau begitu, hyung pergi dulu ya Sehun? Hati-hati di jalan. Bye.." Baekhyun segera berbalik dan berlari menuju XOXO _Caffe_ , tempatnya bekerja sekaligus tempat dimana Sehun menunggu Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum seraya memegang syal pemberian Baekhyun.

"Kalau bigini terus, aku akan semakin jatuh padamu hyung..."

 **~End~**

Hai hai... Andro comeback pake ficlet manis ala Hunbaek. Hehehe... pasti pada nunggu 'kan?reders:nggak!/*pundung di pojokan

Jangan lemparin gue pake sendal, pake duit klo berkenan*ditimpuk. IYA GUE TAHU KALO NI FF PENDEK BANGET!*BaekXiuDoChenHo:Uhuk! Jangan bash gua, ni ff lahir(?) karena kesetresan gue yang tiap hari makin berat aja cobaannya. Tambahan jam pelajaran dari jam 6.00 pagi di tambah siang sampe jam 16.00. mana tugas numpuk lagi!*nggak nanya. Jadi maklumin aja klo absurd ya?

Saking setresnya sampe nggak kira-kira lebaynya jalan cerita ini, mana adegannya mainstream banget lagi. dasar otak emang konslet ya gini jadinya, maksa bikin fanfic pula. Hadeuh...

Oh ya, plis jangan panggil gue thor, au, atau apalah. Panggil ane Andro ato Alfa biar agak enak dibaca, adek juga nggak papa, lagian panggilan diatas udah mainstream bangets! Wkwkwk! ?

Ps: Ayo kakak-kakak yang cantik, yang ganteng kasih komennya ya? J :D

Pss: Yang kagak komen, apalagi para cucunguk Silent Readers, gue kutuk atu-atu jadi siluman penjaga jamban a.k.a Lee Sooman! Muehehehe...

Andro: Kris-ah!* manggil pake nada manja

Kris: Apaan?!*muka songong

Andro: Nebeng terbang sampe komplek depan ya?*pasang puppy eyes gagal!

Kris: Emang lu siapa gue, enak aja maen nebeng!

Andro: Gue yang bikin lo ada di cerita ini, jadi mau nggak mau lo harus mau. Mau nggak, apa mau gue ratain gigi lo biar mulus kayang jalan tol?

Kris: Et dah, udah nebeng ngancem pula. Klo lo bukan author, gue gibeng juga lo!

Andro:Apa lu bilang?!

Kris:Eh, nggak. Capcus!

Kabuuur...

Jam dinding di kamar Jongin udah menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam, tetapi Jongin samasekali belum merasakan kantuk. Ia masih sibuk memandangi ponselnya yang tidak terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan(?). Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengiriminya pesan selamat malam sebelum Jongin tidur, dan Jongin belum menerima pesan dari Baekhyun sejak tadi.

Sekali lagi Jongin mengecek ponselnya, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada pesan dari Baekhyun, bahkan tidak t erdapat satupun _notifikasi_ di ponselnya. Dengan kesal ia melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja membeli ponsel itu dua minggu yang lalu. Sungguh ponsel yang malang...

Jongin bangkit dari acara tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada di di kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan _wastafel_ , Jongin segera menyalakan kran dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin berharap bayang-bayang Baekhyun pergi dari kepalanya.

Ini sudah tahun kedua Jongin menyukai Baekhyun dan berarti ini tahun terakhir ia bisa satu sekolah dengan namja mungil itu. Jongin terkekeh melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Tinggal tiga bulan lagi sebelum ujian kelususan, dan bahkan ia tidak berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun.

 _'_ _Sungguh pengecut kau Kim Jongin!'_ —hardik Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin memilih mematikan kran air dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Hampir saja jantungnya melompat keluar saat mendapati kakak laki-lakinya membungkuk memunguti pecahan ponsel yang tadi dilemparnya.

"H-hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Jongin setelah kakanya selesai membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau belum tidur dan apa yang terjadi dengan ponselmu?" tanya Minseok—kakak Jongin— sambil membuang serpihan ponsel Jongin ketempat sampah.

"H-hanya terbangun karena mimpi buruk dan tentang ponselku, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi." Elak Jongin yang tentunya bohong, bisa mati ia kalau sampai kakaknya tahu kalau ia sengaja melempar ponsel itu.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita turun? Aku sedang memasak _ramyeon_ di bawah, siapa tahu membuat tidurmu lebih nyenyak setelah makan."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Minseok yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya, diam-diam bernafas lega karena Minseok tidak bertanya lebih jauh perihal ponselnya.

Skip

Jongin terduduk manis dimeja makan, sedangkan Minseok masih sibuk meracik _ramyeon_ _instan_ di _pantry_ dapunya.

"


End file.
